User talk:Caridee
noHi, welcome to Vampire Knight Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Vampire Knight Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 02:05, 29 March 2009 Hola =) Lo siento es que no soy muy buena en esto XD a mi me encanta vk jejejej soy mega fan de kaname y bueno lo que te digo qes que mires el post de kaname le pinta las uñas a yuuki XD porque puse el video con el cap 53 en español ok? bueno esto es todo por hoy byee necesito ayuda es que quiero hacer una wiki de kaname kuran y la hago pero despues no se editarla podrias ayudarme? ola soy yuuki discul escucha se llama kaname kuran wiki pero no se si se ha guardado o que prueba a ver aqui estaaaaaaaaaaaaaa toma el link si me ayudas a enpezar a crearla es que no se mucho me aris un gran favor por cierto que años tienes yo 14 este es http://es.kanamekuran.wikia.com/ vete haciendome el logo de la wiki plis por fa haclo por mi ok? de kaname ya sabes Oye No te estas conectando mucho verdad ejjej te importaria y haciendome la wiki es que no se como ponerla en linea de red... Olaaaa yo tampoco no me he conectado jejeje lo del logo hacmelo cuando puedas tranki por cierto de vampire knight el caop 55 ha salido yaaaaa Ok Oye a mi crepusculo si me gusta y me recuerda unn poco a vampire knight los personajes a zero lo odio por como trata a yuki y kaname es que no entiendo su manera de ser me pone histericaaaaaaaaaaa ¿no crees? jope es que...a si y la raw del 56 ya ha salido la puedes ver en mangafox pero esta en japo asi que hay que esperar que salga en español y lo del logo traqui si puedes en vacaciones pos me lo haces byeeee Si Yuuki al poderrrr XDDDD Tienes razon que sara ni que saro... la unica reina aqui es yuuki y kaname el rey ¡¡¡¡ Sara ya me caia mal antes pero ahora buffffff peor y takuma como puede estar tambien a su lado tan tranquilo no lo entiendo...(Espero que sea algun plan de kaname por que si no...) Takuma vuelve con kaname jooooo Bueno...y lo del logo tranki sin prisas cuando tu puedas OK? ayyy ahora a esperar al 57 que nervios va a ver pelea entre kaname y sara seguro aunque no sera directamente...pero Ya ha enpezado otra parida de ajedrez entre ellos dos seguro ya veras... (Cumpli 15 años el 21 de octubre =)) hey thanks for replying to one of my blogs, ur the first ^_^, keep looking out for more posts kk? thanks TheElementalZero-TeenDarkMagician 15:59, December 1, 2009 (UTC) hey a new blogpost is up, check it out!!! (Plz??) i'll be happy if u do. TheElementalZero-TeenDarkMagician 12:32, December 2, 2009 (UTC) es que no se ponerme un avatar lo de mi cumple se me olvido decirte sorry =P y yo tambien quiero el 57 quiero saver el porque kaname le pide disculpas a yuuki por lo de los vampiros... por cierto como se pone un avatar? ammm si y otra cosa estoy doblando yo sola los caps de vampire knigth jejejej todas las voces yo aunque voy a probar con un amigo bye ( la de kaname y el director me salen coolsss XD) Dang, Only Zero? NO OTHER CHARATERS?!?! thats a huge suprize, i figured you would have at least put 2, not only one ^^, anyway, thanks for replying sorry no voy a subirla a internet... Lo siento pero lo del doblaje no lo voy a subir.... ya lo he puesto el avatar mira por que no te conectas mas????? Has visto el 57 de vampire knight ya???? Esta mega guayyyyyy es genial aqui kaname hace una cosa mega graciosa con murcielagos jejejejeje(Si no lo has leido no te lo cuento es diver XDDDD) en este cap yuki sale a la calle y va a hablar con un sangre pura llamado isaya shoutou que dice cosas muy interesantes sobre los kuran y las armas cazavampiros por cierto este mes no hay cap es descanso... pero en febrero si hay va a estar geniallllllll jejej, Ola soy yuuki ^^ es que ahora no estoy conectada pero te contesto el cap 58 sale el 24 de este mes quiero que salga yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa uffff...como grito XDDD bueno a ver si saken cosas divers jejeejeje Editing Can you edit Chapter 62 Raw? 16:49, June 29, 2010 (UTC)a passing fangirl/grammar freak(I srsly am D:)